Virtually every physician and physiologist who has considered the subject agrees that squatting is one of the most natural and physiologically sound posture to use for evacuation.
Recent papers published by Rane et al and Gupta et al. show the benefits of squatting when urinating. Wennergren et al in 1984 have showed the benefits of foot support and leaning forward in children with bladder and bowel problems. Also a recent paper by El-Bahnasawy shows men urinate better in the sitting and leaning forward position than standing. All this research confirms the importance of squatting and foot support during urination in men, women and children
There have been attempts in the past to configure toilets for use in the squat position or to assist users to adopt the squat position. One example is disclosed in International Patent Publication No. WO 2006/137047. This document teaches a water closet comprising a platform mountable over the toilet bowl and formed with a main opening therethrough aligned with the toilet bowl, said platform being constructed to support a user in a natural squatting defecation posture over said opening and over the toilet bowl, the middle front of a said platform in front of main opening occupied by a folded pan located to serve as urinal pan when the user is in the squatting position, said pan include side and front shields which are in operative vertical position prevent urine splashing outside of the urinal pan, the side shields mounted pivotally to said platform at the borders of pan to either operative approximately vertical or inoperative horizontal position, said front shield mounted pivotally in front of urinal pan to either operative vertical or to inoperative folded on the floor of urinal pan or on the backs of side shields position, said urinal pan include ropes which are connecting with one end to outer faces of side shields and with the other end to outer face of front shield thus securing concordant transverse of front and side shields from inoperable to operable position and vice versa.
Whilst directed to overcoming the problem, this device has a number of disadvantages including its complex nature, its lack of adjustment to account for people (and toilet pedestals) of different heights, and its intrusive aesthetic nature.
It will be clearly understood that, if a prior art publication is referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that the publication forms part of the common general knowledge in the art in Australia or in any other country.